I Love You
by stormfirej fowl
Summary: It is time for the unification of Italy. What happens to Romano, Feliciano and Spain? And, after he disappears, where does he go?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Lovino turned down the alley and walked towards a brightly lit café. The surroundings didn't suit his mood, but as it was the only café that was open at twelve midnight. As he walked glumly into the café, he didn't realise that someone was following him...

"One latte." He told the Italian waitress. Normally, he would playfully flirt with the waitresses, seeing as he knew he was gay, but now, for the first time, he didn't. He received his latte and walked towards and empty window-booth. As he stared out the window, the mysterious stranger slipped into the seat behind him. Lovino sighed, completely not noticing him. He used to sit in window-booths like this all the time in Spain with Antonio.

_Antonio_.

The mere thought of his name sent icy, guilt tendrils up his heart. He wasn't going to tell him. He, Lovino Vargas, was not going to tell the man that loved him most what was going to happen. He glanced back at his coffee. It didn't seem so appealing anymore. He left it there and walked out of the door, the slump in his walk and his dragging footsteps made it seem like he was going to do something horrible. Something he dreaded. The stranger watched Lovino buy a train ticket for the next train bound for Venice, and copied his actions, slipping into the same carriage as Lovino. However, Lovino was so out of it he didn't even notice, and was caught up in the scenery outside the window.

_This is the last time I'll see it_…he thought sadly. This thought carried him to sleep and he sank into unconsciousness.

XxX

He woke up just as the train pulled into the Venice train station. Groaning at his stiff muscles and pale complexion, he walked off the train and turned in the direction of Feliciano's house. The lights were still on, as expected, because Feli never slept earlier than 3 am. He sorrowfully knocked on the door.

Feli opened it wide-eyed, and was shocked to see his fratello standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked weakly.

"Ve~ sure sure, big brother." Feli replied and ushered him in. Just as he went in, the stranger came out of the shadows.

"Big brother Spain! What are you doing here?" Feli asked happily.

"Shh, I just came to check on Lovi. Something's wrong." Antonio replied softly. Feli nodded before bringing him around back, and hiding him in the kitchen. Then he made some tea for him and Lovino, before going back to him. What he saw nearly made him drop the tray. Lovino was deathly pale. He had traces of blood on his lips, and he seemed to be fading in and out of the world. He glanced at Feli miserably.

"It's happening, Feli." He said sadly.

"Ve, what's happening?" Feli asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his fratello. "Should I call the doctor?"

Lovino smiled, albeit weakly. "So naïve, fratello."

Feli started. Never, in all his life, had Lovino called him _fratello_.

"The unification, Feliciano. It's happening." Lovino continued, before he was overcome with a coughing fit. The force of the coughs made him sink to his knees, and when he wiped his mouth, there was blood. Back in the kitchen, Antonio watched shocked. Feli stared at Lovino for a few moments, before crying out in despair and anger. "It's too early Lovi, it's not meant to happen yet!" He cried, tears filling his eyes.

Lovino smiled again. "Well, it is. I have one favour to ask of you. Please. Just-just help me tell Antonio about this. I suspect it will be over in three days, and then I will cease to exist. I-I can't bring myself to tell Antonio. I don't want him to be sad, or treat me like a kicked puppy."

At this point, Antonio could take it no longer and walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean by this, Romano?" He asked sharply, too overcome with sadness and anger.

Lovino jumped a foot in the air, which definetly wasn't good for him in this condition before drawing a shaking, rattling breath. The sound alone shook Antonio to the core. This was real. His amor was going to die and there nothing he could do to stop it. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he held them back.

"You-you were spying on me, Spain?" Lovino asked, but he didn't seem sad, more hollow, like he had accepted his fate and was trying to stay detached from the world.

"I knew you were keeping something from me, and this is it? Something so big, you were going to keep from me?" Antonio asked, his voice shaking.

Silently, Feli left the room to give them some privacy.

Lovino cringed. "Well, I wanted to have fun with you during my last few days,_ Spain_. I didn't want you to be miserable the last three days of my life."

Antonio heard everything but only took in the word Spain. Lovino used to call him Antonio. He crossed the room in three big strides and took Lovino into his arms.

"If it is your last few days, Lovino, then i want you to call me Antonio, just so that I can hear your voice." Antonio's voice cracked on the last syllabus. Lovino smiled against his chest.

"Antonio it is then."

XxX

*le time skip*

One day later, Lovino had woken up to Antonio's careful touches. He was brushing the strands of his hair away from his face. Lovino would have pushed his arm away, but he didn't have the strengh to do so, and all right, maybe he didn't want him to stop. Antonio smiled when he saw that Lovino was awake. However, he was already falling back asleep.

"I love you." He heard Antonio say. He would have said it back, but he was too far gone.

*le next day*

When Lovino woke up the next day, he realised that his calculations were off. He stared at the part of his body where his feet should be. All he saw was bedsheets. Screaming in utter fear and anguish, he woke up Antonio, who immediately knew what was happening.

"No!" He cried. "It's too early!" His voice shook, but there was nothing he could do about it. He took Lovino into his arms and cradled him.

"Will you go all at once?" He asked, voice hoarse. Tear tracks glistened on his face as watched his tomate disappear. Nobody in the world deserved this kind of torture, to watch the person you love disappear for good.

Lovino shook his head. "I don't know." He tried to move his legs-or the space where his legs should be-and instead felt a tingling sensation. It was gone.

"What the fuck!" He yelped as the tingly feeling spread up his body.

"Lovino-language!" It was a force of habit.

"Not the time Antonio!"

How does it feel, knowing that your life would be over in minutes?

Not very nice. His mind kept going back to the things he hadn't done, the things he should have said. Mentally, he made a list of the things he hadn't done-hadn't said.

•I haven't had sex (talk about embarrassing)

•I haven't seen a meteorite shower.

•I have never said I Love You.

_I have never said I love you_

Now, by this time, he was almost invisible. His voice was a mere whisper.

He only had seconds left. (Why was this so fast dammit)

"A-Antonio." He called out. He was there an instant. He made no effort to conceal his sobs.

"What is it Lovi?" His voice cracked on the last syllable.

Antonio felt like all the daylight had been sucked out of him. Then, Lovino said something that both healed his heart, and broke it.

"I-I love you."

Then he was gone, fading away to nothing, leaving behind tears and memories.

Later on, Antonio would realise that it was the first time Lovino had ever said I love you, leaving Feliciano to find him sobbing over the kitchen counter.

XxX

Antonio sighed to himself as he placed red roses on Lovino's empty grave.

"Let's go, Antonio." It was Feliciano. He looked miserable, and was not his usual happy self. But he would get over it. The storm will pass, as all storms do. Antonio nodded sadly as he stood up.

"I still love you, Lovino." He said as he walked away. And somewhere far away, Lovino smiled.

_It was 1861._

_The year my brother and I were unified and became one._

_It was the day I had to leave my most beloved behind._

_..._

_And it was also the day I finally got to return your feelings... _

_Antonio._

The End

**~Weeeeeee this was fun to write, considering the fact that this was very sad its not even funny…but…I'm weird that way :D**

**Stormfirej**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

My name is Lovino Romano Vargas. And I have been around for tens of thousands of years. For those of you who fail at maths, it's a darn long time. Now, you may be asking-who am I? Well, it might be easier to ask _what _I am. I am a nation, or a half-nation to be more precise. I am literally the personification of South Italy. Now, the funny thing about us nations is that we can't die-unless our nation is burned to rubble, dead and long gone, like Atlantis. We are affected by what happens in our country, for example a failing economy would cause us to fall sick. But in my case-none of those happened. I'm sure you have already read my story and I'm sure you are wondering: _oh! Where are you now Lovi?_ Well, I'm nowhere. Literally. In fact, I'm only making this damned note because this place is getting really boring. There is white walls, white floors and OH LOOK! White benches. Anyway, I probably should try to sleep and when I wake up, I better be in someplace else. If this is heaven, I'm screwed. Big time.

**XxX**

"_Haha Lovino, come back!" Antonio yelled as he rushed towards me._

"_No!" I laughed as I ran away. He was dead drunk and apparently thought it was okay to smash my face into a tomato._

"_But this tomato has your name on it!" He pleaded._

"_Spain, I don't want to hurt the tomato! Just go sleep dammit!" I yelled._

_He stared at me for a while, his usually clear emerald eyes glazed over._

"_Fine." He turned around and staggered back into the house. _

"_But tomorrow, you're getting it!" He called._

_Grinning, I walked back and helped him into the house. _

**OoO**

_France was over at Antonio's house, and clearly he was trying to get in his pants._

"_Antonio? Why don't we take this…somewhere more private?" He purred into Antonio's ear._

_Antonio was, as always, oblivious to everything and anything, went on and on about churros and how he had run out of sugar so he had used salt and was that okay? As I watched from the corner, France's hand started creeping lower and lower. I saw red._

"_Dammit France stop acting like a manwhore and get a life!" I screamed._

**XxX**

I was shaken rather rudely out of my sleep and came face-to-face with…an angel. I'm serious.

"Hello, Lovino." It said in a voice that was just way too pretty and perfect for my taste.

"Uh-Hi?"

"I bring an offering." Its voice tinkled.

"Ookay…and that is?"

"I will give you a chance to relive one moment of your life."

I shook my head. I had just relived two of them, and now I get a third? However, I already knew which one I wanted to relive.

"Yeah-yeah okay."

The angel touched my forehead, and I sank to my knees, vision blurring. My head hit the corner of the damn white bench and my last thought was: That's going to hurt later.

**XxX**

I wandered down the steps of Spain's house and was met with the tornado that is him. The living room was filled with stuff like blankets, umbrellas and all sorts of things.

"What is going on?!" I yelled.

"Oh hi Lovino~ I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me!"

As I surveyed the mess, I came to the conclusion that I had no choice. Indeed, I did not. Instead, I found myself getting dragged to picnic grounds by a hyperactive and probably caffeinated Spaniard.

"Dammit let go off me you tomato bastard!" I yelled. It didn't work. I tried hitting him. It didn't work. In fact, he had me in a headlock that would have impressed a ninja. He would probably immediately promote him to sensei. In the end, I gave up. Maybe I could escape when he put me down to set up the picnic.

"I have just discovered coffee Lovi! Its much better than tea! Wee!"

…

I knew it.

At twilight (no, not that disgustingly sappy and definitely badly written story, the time!), we finally made it to the picnic grounds. It was just like Spain to pick a picnic ground that was 3 hours journey away. "We are here Lovino~ And I brought lots of coffee!"

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

In the end, I just ignored the over-caffeinated Spain and concentrated on finding a tomato sandwich. When I opened the picnic basket however, it was stocked with loads and loads of? Yup. Coffee. **THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HAVE NEVER INTRODUCED HIM TO COFFEE. **

Groaning, I settled down to watch the sunset and ignored Spain who was dancing behind me. After a while, however, I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Sp-spain?"

"Lovino?" He smirked.

We stayed like that for ages until we eventually fell asleep. It was the first peaceful night I had.

**XxX**

When I awoke, the angel was still there and there was a throbbing in my head. It (are angels he or shes) took my hand and guided me through the maze of white benches and walls before leaving me at golden gate. The doors opened and I was temporarily blinded by the dazzling white light and no-.

The angel left me at a gate. A WHITE gate.

"Heaven is where you are happiest." The angel whispered, before pushing open the gates.

I took a step, and realised where I was.

_The tomato fields._

**There ya go. Weee. In all sincerity, I really hate coffee. It tastes weird and bitter and bleaurgh.**

**~stormfirej**


End file.
